Kingdom Hearts: New Memories
by DisneyFreak-Lover
Summary: Corisla lives an awesome life in Grace Valley with Maro, Novin, Sophia and her brother, Tobin even with these strange dreams she's been having. They dreamed of going to new worlds, but soon their dreams are put on hold when darkness swallows their world. Now, Corisla, Maro, Novin and their new ally, NightSky go around old and new worlds to find Sophia and Tobin and save the worlds.
1. Are You Ready?

_Chapter 1_

_Are You Ready?_

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately…_

_Stuff I've felt like I've done before, but never did…_

_Like it's a memory, but I've never done it…_

_Is it a memory… or … a dream?_

Corisla opened her eyes. She looked around. Everything was dark. She saw that she was falling, but she didn't care. Her light brown hair flowed over her blue eyes. She felt weak and tired. She blinked her eyes on started to close them again. Suddenly, she felt like she falling, but she didn't care. Suddenly she felt a pain and she quickly opened her eyes. She was at her home, Grace Valley. She was standing on a hill. She looked down was still wearing short blue jeans and short sleeve red shirt.

"You have to be ready."

Corisla turned. She was a figure wearing a brown hood. Corisla glared at her. "Who are you?"

"You've got to play your part. So I can play mine." Corisla looked at the figure confused. "You got start what was once started before." The figure started to run through the woods.

Corisla run after the figure. "Hey, come back!" yelled Corisla as. She chased after the figure. Suddenly, she was at the lake. Corisla looked around the figure just disappeared. Corisla thought. "This path never led to the lake." Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, Corisla." said a voice.

Corisla turned to see a boy in blue pants and a black, red shirt and black tennis shoes. He had black hair and green eyes, she knew that boy to be his brother "Tobin?" The boy smiled.

"Corisla, I'm ready. Are you ready to come with me?"

Corisla glared at him. "Ready for what, to go home?"

Tobin simply smiled and nodded. He turned to the lake started walking towards.

Corisla saw what he was doing. "What are you doing?! You can't swim." He didn't stop was close to the edge him put one foot out. Corisla started to run towards him. "Stop! You can't!" He jumped in the water. "Tobin!" yelled Corisla, as he disappeared in the water. Corisla dived in the water.

* * *

Corisla swam in the water. She saw him standing at the bottom he held his hand out. Corisla reached her hand out to grab he's hand, but in a flash off he changed into a different boy. A boy with white hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a white and black sleeveless vest with a zipper, gray pants, and white tennis shoes. Corisla took her hand back. Suddenly the boy in a flash of light the boy was gone and changed back to Tobin. She reached her hand out, but something was forcing her backwards. She tried to fight the force, but couldn't and she flew back till Tobin was out of site and everything went black.

* * *

Corisla started to open her eyes as she floated to the top. She quickly popped her head out of the water and started coughing.

"Hey, Corisla!" yelled another voice. Corisla looked up. It was with red hair in a braid and green eyes. She wore a red summer dress and a blue sash around her waist and orange sandals, Corisla knew her as Sophia.

"Sophia, have you seen Tobin."

Sophia smiled. "I think he went home."

Corisla sighed with relief. "Good, I thought he drowned."

"I hope you're ready."

"For what?"

Sophia smiled. "To face the memories," said Sophia. Suddenly, there was another flash of light. And there was another girl there instead. A girl with light blue eyes and brown hair. She wore a pink and white dress that stopped at her thighs and pink shoes.

Corisla back up. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Just a memory." Another flash of light and the girl was gone and there stood Sophia.

* * *

"Hey, Corisla!" yelled two other. One had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had yellow and blue short-sleeve shirt and gray shorts and white shoes, she knew him as Moran. The other boy had black hair and green eyes. He wore a tan short-sleeve shirt, a gray old hat, brown pants, and black tennis shoes. She knew him as Novin.

"What is it?" asked Corisla.

Moran placed his hand on her shoulder. "There is no place for fear, but I won't leave you alone." Corisla looked at him frightened. "We'll be with you."

Novin folded his arms. "If you want to be smart than let go. Let them in."

Corisla backed up. "Let what in?"

Moran looked up at that sky. "The falling memories, that can't be ignored anymore."

Corisla looked up at the sky. She saw a boy. A boy had brown spiky hair and blue eyes. He wore a red, black, and white short-sleeve jacket, red and black shorts, and yellow shoes. Corisla was freaking out inside. Her head was spinning. "Who is he?"

Novin looked at her. "Someone, who you are going to share the same fate with."

Corisla stepped back. "This isn't funny." Corisla felt dizzy. She started to fall back. Moran reached out and grabbed her hand and Novin grabbed her other one. Corisla could her hardly keep her eyes open. She still felt her herself falling she suddenly she realized she was falling down a hole. Moran and Novin started to fall down with her.

Sophia looked down and reached her hand out. "Corisla! Come back!" yelled Sophia. The hole started to close and Sophia's face was out of site.

* * *

Corisla fell down like she was before. She looked to her side. Moran was falling beside her with his eyes closed and Novin fell on the other side with his eyes closed. They both started to fade away Corisla closed her eyes again. She started to talk in her head. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you choose me?" A voice responded.

_"Because it chose me like it chose you, sorta."_

"Sorta? Did it choose you or not?

_"Well there's someone I inside me, who gave me this power. Somehow I kept it even he was gone from me." _

"Like you did me?"

_"Sorta."_

"It didn't choose you, it's not yours."

_"I know that the keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger. The people it did choose."_

Corisla felt guilty. "It did in the end. You're pretty special."

_"Well, now it's your turn."_

"For what?"

_"To be special. If you're ready?"_

Corisla smiled with her eyes closed. "Just show me how."

_"You're already doing it."_

Suddenly, Corisla's world went dark again. Not knowing what she agreed to do, but wonder who she going to become? The voice or herself?

* * *

A/N: Yes, I mentioned Sora, Riku, and Kairi.


	2. The Awakening

___A/N: Disclaimer on Chapter one._

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_The Awakening _

Corisla opened her eyes. She looked around. Everything was dark. She looked down. She was standing on a platform. There was a picture of a girl with long brown hair wearing a light green dress with a light blue sash around her waist. She had her eyes closed and held her a rose against her heart. There were characters that surrounded her. "Where am I?" asked Corisla, not expecting an answer.

**_"So much to do, so little time…"_**Corisla looked up at the sky, wondering who was talking. **_"Take your time. Don't be afraid."_**

Corisla looked around. "Who are you?"

**_"The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do that?" _**

Corisla thought for minute. What she trying to get herself into? But remember what the voice. **_'Don't be afraid.'_** She took a deep breath and walked forward. Suddenly three platforms appeared.

**_"The power sleeps within you,"_**said the voice as a shield appeared on the first platform. _"If give it form," _a wand appeared on the second platform._**"It will give you strength,"**_a sword appeared on the third platform._**"Choose well."**_

Corisla walked up to the sword and picked it up.

**_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_**

Corisla thought if she was going to fight. She would be a warrior. Corisla nodded. Suddenly the sword disappeared in her hand.

**_"Your path is set. Now, what you will give up in exchange?"_**

Corisla looked up at the sky in question. "I don't understand."

**_"You can't have everything. One most give up something."_**

Corisla walked up to the shield and picked it up.

**_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all." _**

Corisla thought. No, she couldn't give that up just because a warrior doesn't mean she can just destroy. She walked away from it and picked up the wand.

**_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." _**

Corisla thought. She had no use for magic. Corisla nodded_. __**"I want to give this up."**_Suddenly, the wand disappeared. Corisla looked up.

**_"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?" _**

Corisla nodded. "Yes, this is my choice."

**_"Very good."_**

"Is it over now?"

**_"Oh no, you've only begun."_**

Suddenly the platform started to shake. The three platforms holding the weapons sank in the glass. Corisla looked around. "What's going on?!" yelled Corisla. Suddenly, Corisla realized the glass started to shatter underneath her. Corisla started to fall. She tried to scream, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out.

* * *

As she fell, she saw another platform. A girl with light brown hair. She wore a red short-sleeve shirt and brown pants. Her eyes were closed. She held the hilt of her sword against her heart. Corisla landed on her feet. "What was that for?!" yelled Corisla. Suddenly, the sword she choose appeared in her hand.

**_"You've gained the power to fight."_**

Corisla was nervous when he said those words. She took her rubber band off her wrist and used it to put her hair in a ponytail to get the hair out of her face. "Fight? What do you mean fight?"

**_"Use this power to protect yourself and others."_**Corisla nodded nervously. Suddenly she noticed black strange creatures coming from the ground. She got into her fight position._**"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."**_Corisla nodded. She ran up slashed the creature a couple of times and it vanished. The black creatures disappeared. Corisla smiled as twirled her sword around."They don't know who they're dealing with." Suddenly, black creature appeared behind her.

**_"Behind you!"_**

Corisla quickly turned around as the creature jumped at her. She quickly slashed it. She realized she was surrounded by black creatures. Corisla fought them off. She smiled. "Is that all you got?"

**_"Very good."_**She looked down and the platform started to get covered in darkness. Corisla tried to back up, but she started to sink. She struggled, but she kept sinking. Until, everything went black.

* * *

Corisla opened her eyes. She was on her back. She stood up. "Next time you say 'very good', it should be over." She looked down. There was a little girl with brown hair. She wore a light blue short-sleeve shirt and tan pants. Her eyes were closed and in her had hand was a treasure chest in her hands. She looked up and saw a door. She walked up and tried to open. "It's locked." Suddenly the door started to glow and open. Then a bright light shined out. Corisla shield her eye as the door opened wider. She walked through. Suddenly, she was back home. She was in Grace Valley. "Am I home? Is it over?"

**_"Hold on. The doors not open yet." _**

Corisla sighed. "Okay, what do I have to do?" asked Corisla, just wanting to go back home.

**_"First, tell me more about yourself."_**

Corisla shrugged. "Fair enough."

**_"You will see three people from your homeland. They ask you questions and you will answer."_**Corisla nodded.

Corisla walked up to a young girl in an orange tang top and a blue shirt. Corisla knew the girl as Sammy.

"Sammy? She's not much of a talker."

Sammy smiled at Corisla. _"What's most important to you?" _

Corisla thought. "Well, friendship."

_"Is friendship such a big deal?"_

Corisla folded her arms. "It is not me!"

Corisla turned around. She saw a boy wearing a cap, red short, a sleeveless blue shirt. Corisla knew him Jamie, the sports pest.

"Oh, great it's you," said Corisla.

Jamie gave a cocky grin. _"What do you want out of life?"_

Corisla thought. "I guess to broaden my horizons. Ya know, see new things and become more aware."

_"Broaden your horizons, huh?"_

"Yeah, got a problem." Corisla turned away. She saw a little boy. He wore black short and a white short-sleeve shirt. Corisla knew the boy, as Romon. "Hey, squirt."

Romon chuckled._ "What are you afraid of?"_

Corisla thought. "I guess being indecisive."

_"Being indecisive? Is that really scary?"_

" Says the 5 year old, who's afraid of the dark."

Corisla looked around and her friends were gone.

**_"You want friendship. You want to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of being indecisive."_**

Corisla thought. "I guess that's about right." Suddenly, there was a blinding light. Corisla shielded her eyes. She looked up again, everything was dark like before.

**_"Don't worry your almost done." _** Corisla looked up. She saw glass stairs form. **_"Once you climb these stairs, there is no turning back."_**

* * *

Corisla looked at her sword. One no and she could go home. "You sent me here for a reason right?" The voice didn't respond. "I am ready." She ran up the stairs. She stepped on the platform. There was a girl in an orange dress. She had short hair her eyes were closed with a book against her heart. "I am ready! Give me all you've got! I'm ready for a challenge!"

**_"You are so different, but so alike from the other one."_**

Corisla glared at the sky. "You mean the voice I hear or the same voice in my dream, right?" asked Corisla.

**_"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."_**

Corisla sighed. "Oh, yea. A science lesson." Corisla turned around her. Her shadow stretched further than her body. "Never mind." Suddenly, her shadow turned. "I didn't move," Corisla said weakly. Then her shadow lifted off the platform. Corisla quickly jumped back. And saw her shadow stand above her. Corisla slowly stepped back.

**_"But don't be afraid." _** The dark creatures had stretched out its hand.

Corisla keep backing up. "I can't be afraid," she said nervously. The black creature stretched its foot out. The creature was completely dark and had strange tentacles around its face and had yellows eyes.

**_"And don't forget….," _**the voice faded away.

Corisla backed away and ran away. When she reached the edge, the stairs were gone. She turned and faced the creature. "I'm scared, but doesn't mean I 'm not afraid to fight and that's only thing I shouldn't be afraid to do."

* * *

The black creatures summoned darkness in his hand.

Corisla started to think fast. No, way to hit him up high, I've got to hit him low. The creature slammed his hand into the ground. Darkness spread around platform as tiny black creatures appeared.

"You guys really need to lay off." She slashed the black creatures and started slashing the huge black creature's hand. The black creatures lifted up his hand and feel on his knees.

Corisla smirked. "I got you tired already." Suddenly, his chest opened up as darkness started to form and started shooting it in the air. Corisla frowned as jumped out of the way.

"Okay, maybe not." She still kept slashing the hand. She slashed the hand one last time and jumped out of the way. The black creature started to stumble.

Corisla panted and fell on the floor. "I'm… getting… tired… of black." Suddenly, a dark portal appeared from under her. Corisla tried to struggle. "Hey, let me go!" She looked up and saw the black creature staring at her as it stumbled.

**_"—But don't be afraid," _**said the voice again.

Corisla continued to struggle. "I'm not afraid! I just want help!" screamed Corisla as she struggled and sank deeper into the darkness.

**_"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."_**

Corisla continued to struggle. "I need help! I can't do this alone!"

**_"You are never alone."_**

Corisla reached her hand out as the darkness covered it. She could hardly breathe. "Help… me… please."

**_"So don't forget:" _**

Corisla's face started to get cover with darkness. "Help… me… give… me… strength," said Corisla as her world went dark again.

**_"You are the one… who will open the door… again. And continue what was once started."_**

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it's like Sora's awakening.


	3. Fixing the New Heart

_Chapter 3_

_Fixing the __New Heart_

Corisla screamed as she woke up she soon bumped heads with someone else. Corisla rubbed her head and looked up to see Sophia rubbing hers as she sat on the ground. "Geez, Sophia." Corisla looked around seeing green grass and hills and wild flowers.

Sophia looked up and smiled. "Coris, you were supposed to get the tools. I find you sleeping. Looks like someone had a nightmare."

Corisla quickly shook her head. "No, I was not dreaming. I was really in a place with this huge black thing and it ate me! I couldn't breathe!"

"What are you talking about?" asked a voice. Corisla turned to Moran. "She's probably going crazy. It happens to the best of us."

Corisla laughed as she stood up and got in his face and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh that means you and Novin aren't far behind." Moran just smiled and shrugged.

"Hey!" yelled someone they all turned. Novin was standing there.

"Relax Einstein. We're just getting lazy bone here," said Moran as he pointed at Corisla. Corisla folded her arms.

Novin frowned. "Tobin and I are the only ones working on his ship."

Sophia laughed. "Ha! All you do is work on the wiring and that was done 2 days ago. All you do is sit and boss us around."

Novin was about to argue, but he was interrupted. "He can't even do that right." Novin turned and jumped back. "So I'm the only one who's working on the ship , now."

Sophia laughed. "Sorry, they follow me." Corisla, Moran and Novin glared at her. Sophia laughed as Tobin walked up to her and placed his hands on his hip. "Then you're just as lazy as they are."

Corisla smiled. Sophia and Tobin would always joke with each other like Corisla and Moran would. Novin would just watch hoping he wouldn't get put in to the conversation. This was a normal day in Grace Valley.

Sophia smiled. "I'm glad you finally notice Tobin. It takes you long enough." Tobin through his hand in the air a sat down on the ground. "Hey, I have an idea. We all finish it, together. No, slacking off, sleeping or get distracted. And I'll race you all."

Corisla sat down with Tobin and exchanged looks with each other and looked back at Sophia. "No way."

Moran folded his arms. "Not a chance, besides Novin loves to cheat."

Novin nodded. "Yeah," then looked at Moran. "Hey, what do you mean?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Alright, mark… get set… go!"

Corisla and Tobin quickly got on her feet and ran off. Moran quickly pushed Novin down and ran off. Novin's hat fell in front of his eyes as he fell. He pushed his hat out of his eyes. "Hey!"

Moran ran backwards and shrugged. "Sorry, but you cheat." Moran turned forward and running to catch up with Corisla and Tobin.

Novi got up and looked at Sophia, who was still standing there. "Do I cheat?" Sophia pushed Novin and ran off laughing. Novin's hat fell over his eyes again. "Hey!"

"That give you an answer!" yelled Sophia running to catch up with the others.

Novin got up and ran with the others and stumbled. "Hey! Wait for me! I don't cheat."

Corisla felt the wind in her face as she ran. She forgot all about her strange dream and the troubles she once had as the she felt the grass through her toes. She smiled. She was home to her friends, her home, and her valleys. She home in Grace Valley.

* * *

Now, Corisla home was called Grace Valley. There was town on the other side of the valley. Children would play in the valley. It had so many secrets and surprises. There was never a dull moment in her life, but it was so small. Now, about friends.

Tobin is Corisla's little brother but her best friend. Tobin was 13 years old. He has always been one step ahead of everybody if one person was better at something he would train hard to be better. He is always determined. And no matter what he would defend he's sister.

Novin is a Corisla's friend. Novin was 13 years old. They nicknamed him "Einstein," because he was a bit of a genius. He skipped a grade and was the youngest person in Corisla's and Moran's class. Everyone would make fun of him and his hat. His father gave him before he died. Corisla and Moran defended him and taught him how to defend himself. He never liked violence, but did when he had to, but was never shy to hurt someone with insults or use and show his knowledge.

Moran has been Corisla's best friend since kindergarten. Moran is 15 years old. He is very athletic. He is the fastest kid in Grace Valley. He is also an excellent fighter and taught Corisla some of her moves. When Corisla was in a mess, he would be there. They are friends to the end of time.

Sophia is Corisla's best friend. Sophia is 13 years old. Sophia is the sweetest girl in town. She is adopted by a rich lonely woman, who was nice and sweet. Corisla treated Sophia like a little sister whenever she was sad, happy, angry or confused they would talk. Sophia was no damsel in distress she could fight, but like Novin he was never one for violence.

* * *

Tobin was on top of the ship fixing the top of the ship. The ship was small and had small wings on the side. It had small label of the side that said "gummi ship," but they decided to call it The New Heart.

Moran worked on the door as Corisla, Sophia, and Novin as she decorated the ship. Corisla was an artist her art work was so beautiful.

Corisla looked at Sophia. "Sophia, do you remember anything about your home?"

Tobin stopped fixing the roof and listened to the conversation. Sophia shrugged. "Nothing much, I told you."

Tobin sighed. He could tell Sophia wanted to know. "Come on, nothing?" asked Tobin.

Sophia closed her eyes for minute than opened it. "Nothing."

Novin sighed. "I've told you two things thousand times. 1. Due, to maybe some terrible trauma her brain has blocked it out."

Moran turned. "You told us that thousand times," he said as he finished fixing the door.

Sophia looked at Novin. "What's the second thing?"

"I DON'T DO ART WORK!" yelled Novin as he slammed the brush down.

Sophia stood up and closed her eyes and stood up. "But do dream of going there."

Corisla sighed. "Yeah, I want to see all the worlds out there. I won't miss one." Corisla thought. "But Sophia's home is far out there somewhere and how far do you think the New Heart will take us."

"Please, with my skills this thing will be flying in no time," said Novin.

"Like last year's science fair, when your plane crashed and flew out of control," said Moran.

"I keep telling you, Jamie sabotaged it," yelled Novin.

"My question still stands," said Corisla.

Tobin sat up on top of the roof. "Well, who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Moran thought. "So if we do go to another world what would we there?" asked Moran.

Tobin thought. "Well, I haven't really thought about it, but sometimes I'm always wondered why we ended up on this valley. I know there worlds out there because… Sophia's here and we all ended up here. Maybe we end up on an island, or in a desert world, but no we're here in valleys. Why?"

Moran looked at Corisla. Corisla shrugged. She's never seen Tobin think so strongly about something like this. "I don't know."

"That's my point. We might meet kids like us. Smart like Novin, kind like Sophia, athletic and wise like Moran, or brave like Corisla. We'll never know if we stay in this little valley, nothing will change. I wanna go, are you ready?" asked Tobin.

Corisla flinched; when she heard him say 'are you ready?' she heard that phrase in her dream so many times. Was she ready or was she just forcing herself to be?

Tobin grabbed his head like he a had headache, but quickly got over it. Sophia looked at Tobin. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

Tobin smiled at Sophia. "I have you to thank for that. If didn't end up here, I would of never dreamed of this. So thanks.

Sophia smiled. "No problem." Sophia closed her eyes again and started to hum then sing.

"**_Remember me, when sun goes down and the lights go. The wind flows as the river does, but when they stop don't be afraid. The memories I have of you stay the same. Even If I forget, it'll never die. If I make memories old or new, I'll never forget you. As long faded memories keep strong. I never forget you."_**

Corisla smiled and looked at the sunset. That was Sophia's lullaby. The only thing she remembers. She couldn't want to see a new worlds and what sunsets would look like on other worlds. "Soon we'll be seeing other worlds."

* * *

Meanwhile, in world called Disney Castle. A person in a brown hood walked down the hall. "First day out and I get a letter from the king." The person looked at the piece of paper in her hand. She looked at the giant door. She breathed in an out. She knocked on the door. Suddenly a little door formed opening. She jumped back surprised. She sighed. "Always hated that." She walked through the door as soon she walked through the door a giant yellow dog jumped on and started licking her. She fell over. "Hey! Down boy! Alright! Alright, I missed you too, Pluto, now let me up." She got up. The throne was empty. She looked at the dog. "Do you know where the king is?" Pluto licked her hand. "I'm guessing he's not far."

In the corner, she saw a shield and a magic wand. She touched the magic wand. Pluto whimpered. "I know you miss them," she said as she patted the dogs head.

Suddenly, the girl felt an awful headache. "Ah! My head!" yelled the girl. She fell on her knees. Pluto started barking. The girl screamed louder as placed her hands on the floor as magic blast flowed out of her hands. Her headache was gone. Pluto licked head and her hood stated on she patted the dog's head.

"Are you alright?" she heard high-pitched voice ask. She looked up to see a mouse with yellow/red/ black and white clothes on.

"Mickey," the girl stood up. "It felt like weight was being put on me."

"I should've warned ya about that," said Mickey.

"About what?"

"The Cornerstone of Light. It starts up I send out a huge blast of light that surround the castle. When it activated, you must have absorb its magic and it to much for ya, but you were able to release it."

The girl thought. "Wait. The Cornerstone of Light only activates when there's darkness coming and that means…"

The King nodded sadly. "Darkness is coming again. Now you know why I sent ya."

The girl sighed. "Your majesty. I'm ready, but I'm worried that I'm not strong enough."

"NightSky, you're ready. Master Yen Sid wouldn't send you here if you were ready. I have faith in you," said Mickey.

NightSky nodded, but turned to the corner with the shield and the magic wand. I'll never be ready like they were. At the drop of a dime, they left ready."

King Mickey lowered his head in sadness. "Ah fellas, I really do miss ya." Nightsky nodded even though she knew he was talking to himself.

NightSky turned to the door and started to walk away. King Mickey followed. "Your majesty, if a we find the key. We'll have all are friends back…" NightSky sighed. "All of them."


End file.
